A diary to remember from a time to forget
by seraphiel13579
Summary: Summary: written in diary form. Bella is abused by René. Rose is her older sister that left to live with Charlie in Forks, WA. Vampires. Bella is a punk that cuts. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: It's going to be really serious in the beginning not really funny at all. Happier in later chapters. Sorry It's so short. Please review!

Summary: written in diary form. Bella is abused by René. Rose is her older sister that left to live with Charlie in Forks, WA. Vampires. Bella is a punk that cuts. Rated M

Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello I'm your mind giving you

someone to talk to

Hello

Evanescence-Hello

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: It's going to be really serious in the beginning not really funny at all. Happier in later chapters. Sorry It's so short. Please review!

Summary: written in diary form. Bella is abused by René. Rose is her older sister that left to live with Charlie in Forks, WA. Vampires. Bella is a punk that cuts. Rated M

Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello I'm your mind giving you

someone to talk to

Hello

Evanescence-Hello

A diary to remember from a time to forget

preface

The first time

Friday May 13 2005

I know I'm supposed to start out _Dear, Diary _but, I'm not like that. I like to think myself original, but I'm probably not. I stick out though. I have two friends I can say are my best friends, but I don't get close to anyone, ever. Here's my story why…

_Flashback _

_I was making dinner for René and her new husband , when my finger slipped. I burnt it, causing myself to drop the pan. I froze, "what the f did you do?" screamed René, as she stormed in the kitchen. When she saw the mess, she swung at me and missed, I took this opportunity to run "no you don't…"._

_When I got to my room I locked the door and fell to the ground crying. How could _

_she try to hit me? Most of the time she didn't miss. _

_I thought of the pocket knife Rosy had given me in case it got too bad; for self-defence. It was really sharp and could cut skin like butter. I walked over to my bed and reached under my mattress for the stainless steel knife. I pressed the cold metal to my wrist._

Present

But that was six years ago--**before** Rosy died. René blames me for it, not like she didn't hit me before, but now sometimes she beats me. I would blame myself too, but I can't find something to blame myself for. I blame René, she's why Rose left. And that man, no not man, it's not even human, that _thing._ Royce King. Her boyfriend.

She had sent pictures of them to me. She'd looked so happy. Last time she had come to visit, all she could talk about was him, his family and such. I had been happy for her. Rosalie had always wanted a prefect wedding and to have children and grow old with someone, I though she deserved it; she thought she was vain for it. No one deserved to be murdered so brutally. The only reason I'm still (sort of) sane is because of my best friends Kelly and Hilary. Not that they know what happens at home, that is an unspoken rule.

Sincerely,

Isabella Marie Hale-Swan


	2. sorry

Soooooooooooooo sorry

Soooooooooooooo sorry

I was using my sisters computer and she left for collage (with it grrrr) and I had saved files on it and she can't find them so I have to start over but I will post with on or before Thursday so sorry please don't hate me and no more authors notes or u can beat me with a spoon.


	3. Chapter 3

A diary to remember from a time to forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: ok Bella was 11 when Rose died and Rose was 17 I swear the next chapter will be better just stick with me. And reviews make me very happy and so I will update faster if you review :) **

________________________________________________________________________

Friday May 20 2005

The other night I had a terrible dream about Rose. I woke in a cold sweat. What had happened to her body? Royce said he left it in the ally, but then again he's a liar. I would have let it go if there hadn't been this feeling in my stomach; it told me he wasn't lying, weird. Then him dying only a weak after: beaten to death. Not much ever added up to me about what had happened that terrible night.

And the next day reflected last night; I was distracted. My mind raced with possibilities of the thoughts I had that night. The day dragged on just as the night had. I already knew the material such as die section in biology. The only thing that distracted me was in my AP lit class we were going to start reading Dracula (who would believe in vampires, come on). Lunch was the worst; all they could talk about was how hot Jack, the new boy, looked. Shallow much? Then Kelly invited me to spend the night at her house and I said yes. I would deal with René and Phil the next day. After the first year we knew each other (Rose was still alive), they stopped asking to come to my house and just invited me to there's.

When Hilary and I arrived at Kelly's, we put in _The Messengers _and ate popcorn. For the rest of the night we mocked movies and stuffed our mouths with junk food.

I talk while I sleep, and that has always worried me when I slept at my friends' houses. But, I never had dreams about René at their houses.

When I got home René was sitting on the couch looking happy. "Were moving."

I had wondered why she was happy about that; nothing would change, but the place and house. It would be me, René and Phil, the same people.

"Were moving?" I ask not sure what to think

"Yes" She replied " Phil and I are moving to Florida and we've decided you will move in with Charlie in Forks"

_Oh, _I thought .That's why she's happy, of courses that would make her happy, getting rid of me. Not that I was complaining.

I had never been so happy. Relief had flooded though me, but I was also terrified. Would Charlie blame me like René did, for Roses death?

I had been worried at first but as I had stopped as I got on the plane I wondered what he could do that would be worse then René. Kill me that would be a gift not punishment.

Right now I'm sitting on the plane taking me to freedom. I'll land in a hour. I think I'll take a nap before I see Cha-I mean _Dad._

Sincerely,

Isabella Marie Hale-Swan

This chapter sucks cause I was stuck on how for Bella to leave René's.

Next Chapter she'll meet Edward…And maybe Rose…


End file.
